Crazy Love
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: They love each other.Then why are they pretending to hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Love**

(MItchie/Alex and Miley/Mikayla)

Intro:

**Mitchie Torres :** 16 attending Waverly High member of girls basketball team and gay. Rich and famous,but a complete jerk fuck girls and leave them. Almost all of the girls in Waverly High just fall on her feet. Don't have a good relationship with her brother Jacob. Likes Alex but **NOBODY **knows. Let everyone think that she hates Alex.

**Friends:** Caitlyn Gellar Lily Truscott Mandy Jiroux Gabriella Montez Tess Tyler Taylor Russo Stella Malone Bailey Pickett Sharpay Evans Mikayla Russo Justin Russo Trace Cyrus

**Siblings:** Miley Shane Nate Jason Jacob

**Fact:** Scared of cockroaches a good singer and dancer plays guitar

**Motto: "All girls have expiration one week is the longest"**

**Alex Russo:**16 attending Waverly High a cheerleader alongside with her twin sister and sometimes become a total bitch but a top student in her class (except P.E)In love with Mitchie since 5th grade but **NOBODY** knows.

**Friends:** Tess Tyler Stella Malone Bailey Pickett Sharpay Evans Miley Torres Caitlyn Gellar Lily Truscott Mandy Jiroux Gabriella Montez

**Siblings: **Mikayla Taylor Justin Max

**Fact: **Never claims herself a gay despite of her feelings for Mitchie.

**Miley Torres: **17 attending Waverly High captain of girl's basketball team and gay and famous exact opposite of Mitchie. In a year long relationship with Mikayla. Been trying to get Mitchie and Alex together.

**Friends:** Caitlyn Gellar Lily Truscott Mandy Jiroux Gabriella Montez Alex Russo Tess Tyler Taylor Russo Stella Malone Bailey Pickett Sharpay Evans

**Siblings:** Mitchie Shane Nate Jason Jacob

**Fact: **loves to play guitar a good singer and dancer too

**Mikayla Russo: **16 attending Waverly High captain and sometimes becomes a total bitch when other girls try to flirt with Miley a top student in her class.

**Friends:** Tess Tyler Stella Malone Bailey Pickett Sharpay Evans Mitchie Russo Caitlyn Gellar Lily Truscott Mandy Jiroux Gabriella Montez

**Siblings: **Alex Justin Max Taylor

**Fact: **Never claims herself a gay too but reall really loves Miley

**Jacob Torres: **18 attending Waverly High captain of boys basketball team Rich and famous,but a complete jerk fuck girls and leave them just like Mitchie but not all girls fall for him. Wants to ask alex out just to get in her pants.

**Friends: **Dean Moriarty Riley T.J Taylor Chad Cooper

Those are the main characters

Couples

Mitchie/Alex

Miley/Mikayla

Caitlyn/Tess

Mandy/Taylor

Gabriela/Sharpay

Lily/Bailey

Joe/Stella

Jason and Nate are players so no girlfriends hahaha!!!

Members of girl's basketball team

Miley Mitchie Caitlyn Lily Gabriella Mandy and other that are unknown characters

Members of cheering squad

Mikayla Alex Tess Stella Bailey Sharpay and other that are unknown characters

I hope you'll like it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie's POV**

I hear my alarm clock ringing but I didn't open my eyes I don't want to go to school.

"Ugh!!! Where is that stupid snooze button?"I shout then I heat something soft and it immediately shut up but I heard muffled'Ow! My nose!'And when I open my eyes oops it's not my alarm clock it's Jason waking me !"Darn it Mitchie what is wrong with you? I'm trying to be a good brother here I'm just waking you up cause you're going to be late for school....again!" He says "Sorry I taught you were my alarm clock, but at least now it explains why the snooze button is too soft."I smile innocently at just shakes his head and stand up from his position on the floor."Just get ready for school and head downstairs breakfast is ready."he says and head for the door.

I stand up and notice my alarm clock on the floor by the wall I think I already smash my head starts to pound I think it's going to explode.I think of what happen last night and remember that Trace is here last night with some alcohol and marijuana,that's why my head is pounding I think I have too much last night and I'm kind of still high.

I head to my bathroom and splash some cold water in my face.I notice my reflection in the mirror my eyes are still bloodshot! I head to the shower and take a bath and brush my teeth.I head outside and go inside my walkthrough closet to get some clothes for the day.I stick to my usual style some Paramore shirt with a vest and skinny jeans with my converse and fix my hair to it's usual look just straight and down!done.

I head out of the door at the same time I open the door,Jacob walk out of his room next to mine we just nod at each other and I immediately walk downstairs.I can't stand being around him and I don't know why I head to the dining room and notice a young maid by the living room !She is hot!She notices me and quickly ducked her head to show some respect and mutter some form of 'Good morning young master' or something like bends down again when I past by her and I look back to notice her ass sticking out I just want to jump her by then but I turn around and keep walking.I past more maid on my way muttering some form of 'Good morning young master'and I just keep nodding at them.

When I enter the dining room the guys are already there so I just seat on my usual spot "Morning guys"and all of them response in some form of 'good morning'.We start eating when Miley asks something"Where's Jacob? Jason did you wake him up?""Yeah he said he'll follow? Mitchie didn't you saw him in your way here?"Asks Jason"Yeah I saw him walking out of his room the same time I walk out of-"but someone interrupts me"Good morning young masters!Young master Jacob said he'll be going to school and grab some breakfast on his way there."says our butler Mr. Prescott (yeah his the butler from home alone 4).We just all nod muttering some form of 'good morning' at him and was a comfortable silence when Nate suddenly broke it" Hey!Miley Mitchie we're going to use the limo to go to school you guys coming?"He asks"No I'm going to pick Mikayla and Alex up so I'm bringing my car."They all look at me questioningly"No I'm going to bring my car."I said."Oh yeah Mitchie you're coming with me to pick Mikayla and Alex."Miley said and continue eating,I look at her puzzled she knows I can't stand Alex, well that's what she at least knows."What?!And why would I wanna do that?!"I ask her raising my eyebrow,she just look up from her food and smirk at me"Because if you don't,I will tell mom and dad why you can't talk to them last night on the phone ,and tell them that you are still hanging out with Trace,which they strictly told you not to."she says smirking at me."Well the girl has a point."Shane points out,I just glare at him and he quickly ducked his head and continue eating."Fine!"I said glaring at her she just smile innocently at rest of the breakfast was spent by us talking about random things.

We got in our cars the tree on the limo.I follow Miley's car to the Russo' we got there I saw five guards standing by the gate just like on our house except there are ten on our gate and a lot more we pull up I walk out of my car and lean against it then suddenly Mikayla comes out of their house and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck pecking her on the lips then she notices me,and look at me shocked "Whoa! Mitchie you lost?!"I just roll my eyes."What did you do?Bribe her?"She asks turning to Miley raising an eyebrow."No! She just really wanted to see Alex."I'm about to protest but she gives me a look I just look down muttering some form of 'I hate you!'"Hey!Mitchie we'll be going just tell Alex and drive her to school!"Miley shouts that's when I lift my head about to shout but too late they're already driving away.I was about to follow and just leave Alex but my phone buzz and I receive a message from Miley '_Don't you dare leave Alex!Mom's on my speed dial no. 3! Love Miley3'_Ughhh!!!

The gate suddenly opens and Alex comes out smiling and suddenly disappears when she saw was wearing a mini skirt,a tank top and her annoying click clacking lifts her sunglasses and look me up and down."What are you doing here?And where are Mikayla and Miley?"She asks me raising an eyebrow."They already go and tell me to just drive you to school." "No I'll just use the limo than riding in that junk!"she said looking at my she just call my car a junk my silver Porsche a junk?!"Ok listen here you little bitch brat!I don't want to ruin my car by letting you ride on it,but I have no chance or Miley will tell my mom about my escapus now get inside!"She looks at me and smirk."So you need me"My jaw drop instantly after that phrase."I'll ride in that junk (clears her throat)car in one boy I think I don't want to know what that is but I have to."Fine!What?!"I ask glaring at smiles at me seductively tracing the base of my neck unto my cleft chin"You will…"

I'll cut this here I think it's too tell me?And I hope you like it…

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The Condition**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I sit up and rub my eyes and hit my alarm clock. I know that my twin sister will be knocking on my door in one…2…3 tap tap! "Alex you up already?!" "Yeah!" I shouted back "Are you descent? Can I come in?" "Sure" The door open and Mikayla walk over to me crossing her arms and looking me up and down "What?" I asks "So how did the date go?" ughh! I taught she would just let it go. "Awful!" "Let me guess ,the boy wants sex?" Taylor interrupts making us jump."Yes ,I don't want sex I'm a virgin can't anybody understand that?!" I hissed,they just laugh shaking their heads and left the room.

I walk inside my bathroom and take a shower and brush my teeth. I walk out and head inside my walkthrough closet to pick what to wear I decide to wear a mini skirt and a tank top with my heels and my sunglasses.

I past by a lot of maids and walk in the dining room where my brothers and sisters are waiting for me. I sit opposite from her seat and mutter a good morning to her. We start eating when Mikayla speak up "Hey uhhm Alex, Miley's going to pick us up, ahhm…? Is that ok?"

I look up and smile at her "Sure, why not?" I like Miley, but not that kind of like. Then I realize that it's another boring day of school. Ok I have a lot of reason to go to school I have a lot of friends everyone bow to me except her Yeah I'm talking about Mitchie Torres the girl I fall in love with during fifth grade. now she hates me so I have to act that I hate her too to keep my reputation and- I was cut in my taughts when our butler Alfred speaks "Young ladies, Young master Miley is here waiting for you outside."

And with that Mikayla sprint outside telling me to hurry up. They will be together for the whole day….again and she cannot wait to see Miley. Love…I fix myself again before walking outside, I think it kinda take me too long fixing myself. Cause when I went outside. Mitchie's the only one there my heart pound inside my heart, but I immediately gains my cool. I lift my sunglasses and look her up and down"What are you doing here? And where are Mikayla and Miley?"I ask her raising an eyebrow."They already go and tell me to just drive you to school." She answers what did Miley do to convince her. "No I'll just use the limo than riding in that junk!" I answer she looks at me shock"Ok listen here you little bitch brat! I don't want to ruin my car by letting you ride on it, but I have no chance or Miley will tell my mom about my escapus now get inside!" I look at her and smirk."So you need me" Her jaw fell instantly after that phrase."I'll ride in that junk (I clear my throat) car in one condition." She looks at me as if about to argue but she didn't. "Fine! What?!" She asks glaring at me. I smiles at her seductively tracing the base of her neck unto her cleft chin. "You will do everything I tell you to or I won't ride in that ju- car! You will bring my things following me around the school the whole day" She glares at me and answer. "Following you and your cheer bitches?!" She asks I just nod "You don't want to? Ok I'll just call my driver " I turn around but she hold my wrist and mutter some kind of fine. I walk on the other side of the car and she was about to go inside when I clear my throat she looks at me and I look away as if looking for something. She just roll her eyes and walks over to my side opening the door for me. This will be fun!

**Nobody's POV**

Mitchie parks her car on it's usual spot and walk over to Alex's side and open the door for her. Alex walks out and everyone in the parking lot was shock seeing them together especially that Mitchie is opening a door for a girl, and especially for Alex.

Alex and Mitchie walk inside the school together. "Hi Mitchie!" some girl says and Alex immediately glares at them. Mitchie turns to Alex with wide eyes. "Ok what is your problem?!" Mitchie asks Alex just smile innocently at her and keeps walking Mitchie just shakes her head. When they got to Alex's locker Mitchie leans by the one next to it and look down. Alex turn to Mitchie and tap her shoulder, Mitchie looks up and saw Alex holding some books and take it. Everyone was looking at them whispering. Then Alex walks up to Miley and Mikayla. The two girls look at them with wide eyes."Whoa You...""Two together...""What's wrong?"I just laugh at their lost of words."Nothing's wrong guys Mitchie just wanted to bring my stuffs,right Mitchie?"I asks turning to her,she was about to argue when Miley clears her throat,Oh YES! I got Miley on my side,Mitchie looks at Miley and she just gives her a look .and she just nodded Oh yeah this will be fun!!

**??? POV **

They're going out this can't be true I am so not letting this happen Alex is mine only mine.!

* * *

So I'll cut it in here again Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

Ok some you might be wondering about those young lady and young master stuffs?I heard them on a tv show before they call the son and the daughters of rich family the young master is for boys but I use them with miley and mitchie and some other girl characters later on...hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchie's POV **

I think I am going to explode. She even had Miley on her side. Ughh! "Really, Mitchie why would you want to do that?" Asks Caitlyn suddenly popping by my side, with Tess by her side. "Well look at me, what kind of person would not want to do that for me? I'm hot!" Alex's reply. "Well apparently the kind where Mitchie belongs." Tess says. We all laugh, but Alex looks at me and gives me a look. I instantly shut up and drop my head. "No, seriously Alex? What did you do to make Mitchie agree with this?" Mikayla asks. "Easy, she needs me, so she's doing this for me?" Alex answers. "And why does Mitchie suddenly needs you?" Lily asks popping beside me with Bailey. Seriously, what is up with people just popping in. "Well I said that I won't ride in her ju- car!" I just roll my eyes. And everyone nods at her indicating her to continue. "And she said that I have to cause if I didn't Miley will tell her parents about her escapus." Then she high five with Miley. Then the bell rings and I walk her to her class, everyone is still staring at us and whispering. When we get to her class, she just stand ther I was handing her, her things but she just look at me and then at the door. I just roll my eyes, open the door for her, and hand her, her things and walks to my own class.

**Lunch**

I pick Alex up from her class before lunch. And we walk together inside the cafeteria with me opening the door for her… again. We walk to our table everyone's already there. I sat beside Caitlyn and start talking to her about practice. "So Mitchie and Alex I heard about you two huh? Since when have you been going out?" Nate pipes in. "We are not-"I was interrupted by Alex clearing her throat and giving me a look "We are not going out. I wasn't lucky enough to even have a chance to ask her out." I said calmly. "Seriously, Alex what are you going to get from this 'I will blackmail Mitchie' thing?" Mikayla asks, sitting on Miley's lap, Alex just smile sweetly "Well, almost all girls in this school are afraid of me, I mean us the cheer bitches, as Mitchie calls us." All the heads of the girls from cheering squad quickly flew in Mitchie's direction. "Ok, in my defense I'm only referring that for Alex." Mitchie said raising her hand in front of her. Then she notices Alex glaring at her she quickly ducked her head and mutter some form of 'sorry ma'am' then Alex continue "Anyways, as I was saying, if girls saw me with Mitchie especially looking like we were going out, not even a single girl will try talking to Mitchie. That means Mitchie will suffer cause there's no fuck for Mitchie no closet time during lunch, and I will definitely love to see that!" she says smiling. Mitchie just groan and frown. Then she saw Jacob heading to their table and his annoying friends with a smug look on his face, which made her frown more. Jason notices her; he turns to look at what she was looking at, and shakes his head when he saw who it is. "Hey guys!" Jacob greeted everyone look up and respond some 'hi' except Mitchie, she only nod on his way and Alex notices and think that she will asks Mitchie about this later. She does not care if it was not her business she will-she was interrupted from her thoughts because of Jacob asking her something. "Alex I was just wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight?" Mitchie clenches her fist, and this time Caitlyn is the one to notice her. "Sure, pick me up by 7:30." Jacob just smiles smugly "Sure, bye guys!" and just nod at Mitchie's way, which Mitchie didn't even bother responding.

**Practice**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I am not that dumb to not know if what is going on inside Mitchie's mind. I wonder where that girl is by the way. All of us are already preparing for practice in the locker room. The cheering squad is waiting for us by the door but inside. They do not have practice they are just going to watch our's. Since they are our respective girlfriends except for Alex but not for long.

We walk outside and saw the girls by the door. 'Where is Mitchie?' Alex asks looking rather concerned or scared. I think that is the only time the guys notice that Mitchie's not here. "Dunno but for sure she'll be here. Don't worry." Miley says smirking Alex look at her shocked. "Pfft me worrying about Mitchie? Psh...Ha...Noooo" Alex says with rather high-pitched tone. "Yes!" Everyone says in unison. Alex just look at all of us shocked I just shake my head. And Lily head to the door to open it and we heard someone dribbling ball and some muffled groaning.

We walk up the stairs and saw Mitchie shooting hoops but never get one ball in. We were all shocked then Mitchie throws the ball on the floor with "AHHH!" she screams. Miley starts dribbling the ball in her hand, walking over to Mitchie's side. "What's the matter?" Miley asks, "I don't know!' Mitchie hissed looking at Miley, Miley leans over to Mitchie rather sniffing then she suddenly lift Mitchie by her shirt everyone was shocked by Miley's action. "What is wrong with you?! What do you want us to do to make you stop?!" Miley yells at Mitchie. Mitchie yanks Miley's hands off her shirt and stand straight. "What's it to you?! Why do you even care?!" Then we are all even more shocked on Miley's next action.

Miley punch Mitchie square in the nose. Mitchie didn't even seems to feel it and punch back then Mikayla yells and run over to them and get between them pushing Miley backward. Everything that is happening is shocking, especially when Alex runs after Mikayla and stands in front of Mitchie holding her to make her stop attacking Miley. Then suddenly Mitchie's body stiffens and collapses backward then Alex instantly dropped on her knees holding Mitchie. We all rush beside them and Miley pick Mitchie's body up and brings her to the clinic.

**Clinic**

**Alex's POV**

We have been waiting here forever, but in reality, I think it has only been half an hour. What does happening inside I want to know if that nurse did something wrong to my Mitchie- ok did I just say my? Oh, whatever it sounds great. But if ever that nurse did something wrong I am going to rip her hair off her scalp. I'm a nervous wreck right now, I'm even fidgeting, in any minute Mikayla might notice me I should stop or- "Alex, are you ok? You're fidgeting?" Ooops! Too late! She already did. "Huh? Me noooooo I'm just-""Nervous? Yeah, we kind of already knew that" Bailey says sarcasm evident in her voice. "What? Noooo…""Alex I have known you for almost ten years and you think you can lie to me?" What will I do they might blew my cover. Then suddenly the doors open. Thanks God! But we are all shocked when Mitchie is the one who comes out of the room hand against her head. "Ok, I know what you're going to ask but I'm fine can you guys just bring me home?" Mitchie says and looks at me, there' something in her eyes but I can't understand what it is? Miley walks over to Mitchie's side and helps her walk until they get to Miley's car. Everyone agree to head to the Torres' house I don't know to whom I am going to ride with when Miley calls me over. "Alex ride with us I think Mitchie can use some company here." "Uhhm…sure" I get inside the backseat of Miley's car and sits next to her. But she never looks at me the whole ride to their house, she just keep her head against the window.

**Torres' house**

When we arrive in their house. Miley helps Mitchie to her room. Then Miley came back down. The guys ask her if how was Mitchie and she just said that she was fine. Miley have a look as if she is thinking that this is all her fault. Mikayla walk over to Miley's side and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist sideways kissing Miley's cheek. Miley lifts her arm, wrapping it around Mikayla's shoulder pulling her closer to her body, and kissed the top of her head. Then Mikayla whispers something to Miley. And Miley scrunch her face. And they both look at me, I look at them questioningly, and tilt my head they just laugh and shake their heads. Then someone put their hands on my eyes, eww! It was so rough ughh! Then I heard Jacob's voice in my ears "Hey! We still up for our date?" He says taking his hands of my eyes. Then there's a single PLASTIC rose in her hand and give it to me he winks at me and walk up the stairs.

**Russo's house**

Miley drives us home then leave immediately. Then I remember my date with Jacob. I still have an hour it's only 6:30. I get ready and I was wearing a mini skirt a pink see through blouse with my jacket and my heels. I was applying the last touches of my make up when someone calls outside. "Young lady, your date is here." "I'll be downstairs" I walk downstairs and saw Jacob he has a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 'Those are better not be plastics or this date hasn't started yet and he already blew up his chance for a second date.' I think. "For you my lady" Jacob says handing me the flowers I walk over to the vase and put it there. He escorted me to his car opening the door for me. I smiles at him and mutter a 'thank you'. 'I wonder how Mitchie was feeling right now' I think. I was out of my thoughts when Jacob snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Oh sorry just kind of spacing out." I tell him, he just chuckled and continue driving. How am I supposed to go on a date when all I could think of is Mitchie?'

I'll cut this here! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

The gang decided to go out and have fun. I do not want to go, but Mikayla is coming. I cannot just let my girlfriend come with them, especially when I know that most of them have no control even if they were with their respective girlfriends. So here, I am now, driving with Mikayla to this newly opened club in the outskirts of town. However, I make sure that Mitchie is fine before I agree with them. "Baby, baby? Baby!" Mikayla yells at me "Huh? What?" I asked turning to her "Are you ok?" Mikayla asked me caressing my cheek. I lean in her touch, and kiss her palm. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what happens between Mitchie and me at the gym. Maybe, I should just stay out of her businesses, and let her do whatever she wants to do?" I tell Mikayla turning back my attention on the road. "No, what you did is right. You're just trying to help her to fix her problems." I nodded and continue driving, until we get to the club.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up and feel my head pounding. Why am I always waking up with a stupid headache? Then my stomach growled, DANG! I am hungry. Maybe I can eat something on the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and walk out of my room.

I was walking on the hallway when, I heard some muffled screams. It gets louder and louder when I got near the stairs. I think its coming from the living room. I quickly snatch my phone from my pocket and calls for guards to come in the living room fast. I quickly descend the stairs to see what is happening, but when I got on the bottom of the stairs, I saw something that makes my blood boil inside my body.

**Alex's POV**

The date go well, Jacob is being such a gentleman. He opens the doors for me, hold chairs for me, and we watch a romantic a movie just because I want to even if he don't.

We're currently cuddling here in their couch and talking about random stuffs. Jacob looks at me and leans in, well; I think he deserves a kiss but seconds later, I'm already straddling him making out in their couch. Minutes pass and I fell his hand inching their way under my skirt. I quickly get off him and straighten my clothes he looks at me confuse. "What?" Jacob asks looking at me confuse. "I'm sorry Jacob but I think its getting pretty late my brothers will be worried about me." Jacob stand up, I thought he's going to escort me outside but no. He grabs me and slams me to the couch and quickly get on top on me pinning me down.

Jacob start kissing me, he grabs my wrist and hold both my hands above my head. I bit his lips hard and manage to hit his member with my knee. And he fell off the floor grasping his member. I quickly got up and starts to run, but he reach my foot and pull me down. He gets on top of me again and rips off my blouse. I started crying and screaming but no one comes to rescue me. His hand started caressing my legs and to my thighs he reach my center and push my I hear someone shouts. "What the- Get off of her!"

**Mitchie's POV**

I saw Alex crying and screaming under Jacob. I quickly run over them. "What the- Get off of her!" I shout kicking him on the side as hard as I can. He fell off Alex holding his side. I kick him again on the guts he started coughing. Then, all of a sudden, the doors open, our security guards running over to us. I told them to bring him on the clinic of our house.

I look over at Alex and saw her embracing her and I notice that she is topless. I walk over to her, but she step back. "Alex, come here I won't hurt you I promise." I take another step and she didn't step back. I walk closer to her until I'm in front of her. She's looking down on the floor, as if ashamed of herself. I lift her face up and see tears running down her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my chest. Then her body collapsed. "Alex!" I yelled. I quickly pick her up bridal style and bring her to my room.

I lay her on my bed and called for a maid to take care of her. I give her a shirt and tell her to wear it on Alex. When she left the room, I walk over to my bed and walk over at Alex's sleeping form. Then I saw a bruise on her forehead but not too big and also not that much visible. Then I remember, I should tell Mikayla and Taylor about Alex. I grab my phone from my nightstand and dial Miley's number.

_Miley/_**Mitchie**

"_Hello, Mitchie what's the matter? Are you ok?"_

"**Yeah, I'm fine. But can you come home now and bring Mikayla and Taylor with you? It's about Alex? Please hurry!"**

"_What happen with Alex?"_

"**I'll explain to you when you got here. Please hurry up!"**

"_Ok, ok. But, it's an hour long drive from where we are right now to our house."_

"**Ok, just hurry up!"**

"_Ok, bye!"_

I hung up the phone, I decided to go downstairs, but I heard her voice call me. "Mitchie?" I look over at her and saw her looking at me. "Please don't go." Alex pleads. I just nod and walk over to my bed and grab her hand. We stay like that for like ten minutes when she speaks again. "Will you please lay with me?" I only nodded and lay beside her. I don't know why but, I slipped my arm behind her neck and pull her closer to my body. I was shocked when she turns on her side, nuzzles her face on my neck and drapes her arm around my torso. I started running my fingers through her hair, minutes pass she was sleeping. Soon enough, my eyes feel heavy and I follow her on the oh so called dreamland.

I was awaken by the sound of my door being opened. I look on the direction of my door and saw Miley with Mikayla, when they saw us they both stop on their tracks and their eyes widen. "Why did you two stop?" I heard Gabriella asks. They step out of the way and let everyone see us. They all gasp when they saw us. Then I feel Alex stirs. "Mitchie, what is that?" Then she sees them and quickly sits up. "What's going on in here?" Taylor asks crossing her arms over her chest. I sit up and Alex looks at me, then I saw tears building up on her gorgeous eyes. I quickly wrap my arms around her and pull her against my body. Mikayla and Taylor were suddenly on our sides. I let them take Alex and I stand beside Miley. "What happens?" Sharpay asks. "It's not my thing to tell. Wait until Alex is ready to tell you." I told them not taking my eyes away from the Russo ladies.

Minutes later Alex stop crying and we all gathered on my bed waiting for her to speak. "Alex, what happens?" Mikayla asks Alex, arms still around her twin sister. Alex looks at me and I nod at her. "Jacob, he tried to rape me. We came here after our date and were talking on the couch in the living room when he started leaning in. I thought it was just a kiss and I don't see any problem with that. Then we started making out, and minutes later I feel his hand inching its way inside my skirt. I immediately get off him and tell him that I should go because; our brothers will be worried about me. But-" She stop talking because of the sobs coming. She clutch Mikayla's shirt tightly as if her life defends on it, and tears fell freely from her eyes again.

They all look at me questioningly. "What?" I ask them. "Then how did Alex end up on your bed?" Mandy asks me suspiciously. "I-uh well-uh-" I was at lost of words. "Mitchie what happens?" Caitlyn asks. "Ok, I'm not really sure what happen. I woke up with a stupid headache and feeling hungry so I decided to go downstairs to get something to Eat. When I was walking on the hallway, I heard muffled cries and screams coming from the living room, so I quickly call for security. Then I quickly descend downstairs and when I reach the bottom I saw Jacob on top of Alex, and I quickly pry him off her." I explain. Jason, Nate, Shane, and Miley stand up clenching their fist. "I am going to kill him!" they all said in unison. "No! Stop!" Alex yelled. We all look at her. "No! I don't want you guys to ruin your relationship with Jacob just because of my stupidity!" I look at her puzzled. "In what part of everything that happens made it your fault?!" I ask her frustrated. "The part where I accept his offer. Guys please listen to me. I should have said no to him, because we all know that he only asks girls out to get in their pants, and I still accept his offer even if I already knew that!" Alex replied. We all look down and didn't response. Mikayla stands up, walks over to Miley, and wrap her arms around her waist, resting her head on Miley's chest. Then Alex crawls over to me lifting my face looking me in the eyes. "Mitchie, promise me you're not gonna do anything stupid with Jacob?" I didn't response. "Mitchie please?" Alex pleads "Fine!" She smiles at me and wrapped her arms around my neck I hug back wrapping my arms around her waist. When we pulled away, I saw everyone staring at us smiling. We look at them questioningly. "What?" Alex and I ask in unison. They all just shake their head at us smiling. Alex looks at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulder and look away.

* * *

**Gabriela's POV**

We all decided to go downstairs and chill there for a while.

I look over at Mitchie and saw her staring at Alex who is talking to Bailey, while Caitlyn keeps rambling about something to her. I just smile at the cuteness of the two and imagining them together, make my smile got bigger. Then suddenly my girlfriend Sharpay sat down beside me on the couch, turning to me and draped her arm around my torso. While her other one sneak under my waist wrapping them there. I lift my arm and wrap them around her shoulder. "What are you smiling at?" She asks with amusement in her tone. "Nothing, its just Alex and Mitchie seems so cute if they got to be together." She looks at the two then nodded smiling.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

We're all sitting down on the living room of the Torres'. I was straddling Miley on their couch. My arms around her neck and hers are around my waist. We weren't making out we're just talking. She looks over my shoulder, and I feel her body stiffens. I look at what she was looking at and saw Jacob walking. Jacob walks over to where we are and looks at Mitchie. "Mitchie" Jacob said coldly. Mitchie stands up and walks over to Jacob until they were face to face. "Jacob" Mitchie says just as cold as Jacob's voice. I feel Miley trying to get me off her. I look down at her and give her a look and she immediately look down. However, I stand up when I saw Jacob getting closer and closer to Mitchie. Miley stand up and look at the two. Then Jacob's fist flies straight on Mitchie's face, making Mitchie stumble backwards. The three other Torres' boys stand up so does Miley and all raise their fists, about to attack Jacob. Shane is the first one to attack; his fist was an inch long away from Jacob's face, when Mitchie shouts. "Stop!" Shane instantly stops and looks over at Mitchie puzzled. "Stay out of this!" Mitchie yells. She stands in front of Jacob again, and then Jacob raises his fist again and slams it against Mitchie's face. Mitchie raises her hand indicating for everyone to not come near them. But Alex didn't listen. She stands between the two and block the punch that is about to hit Mitchie, that instantly stop when Jacob see Alex standing there. "This isn't done Mitchie! This isn't done!" Jacob yells.

I watch as Alex clean up the blood that comes out from Mitchie's nose. When Alex finishes, Jason immediately speaks. "Why didn't you fought back?!" Jason asks Mitchie. Mitchie just shook her head. "Yeah? You've won on a fight against Jacob before! So why didn't you fight back now?!" Nate yells at Mitchie. Mitchie just shook her head again. "Mitchie, why didn't you fight back?" Alex asks calmly. Then Mitchie looks up. "We have a deal that I will do whatever you ask me to if you ride on my car, and the day is not ended yet, and I promise you that I won't do anything stupid with Jacob. And I don't want to break that deal and promise to you." She said looking at Alex. Alex just wrapped her arms around Mitchie and sob against Mitchie's chest…

* * *

**_Is it that bad?_**

Plz review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy Love **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A week later…**

Mitchie and Alex had been hanging a lot, and most people from their school are still shock. Mitchie always come with Miley to pick up Alex and Mikayla. She even stays with them after school to hang out with them.

**With the Russo ladies…**

**Alex POV**

Ok, I have to admit it to them, but they might freak out if I say that I'm in love with Mitchie. However, I have to let it all out. OK ALEX YOU CAN DO THIS! GO! "So…um, guys, I…uh… Can I tell you a secret guys?" I ask then Mikayla and Taylor turn their attention to me. "Of course!" Mikayla says. "Ok, uhm… you see, I uh… um…I-" I was interrupted by Taylor. "Say um one more time, I'm gonna smack you so hard, that you wouldn't be allowed to say something but um for the rest of your life!" Taylor almost shouts at me. "OK I'll just say it, guys. IminlovewithMitchie!" I say out of breath. "Alex, I think we will be able to understand that, if you say it a little slower?" Mikayla says calmly. "I say I'm in love with Mitchie." I say nervously. "Oh, o- whoa! Wait what?!" Taylor yells. "Alex it's only been a week since you two started hanging out, and you're already in love with her?!" Mikayla asks. "No! I've been in love with her since 5th grade!" I yell at them. "Then how come you never told us?!" Taylor sys standing putting her hands on her hips. "Because of how you will react." I say. "What do you mean, because of how we will react?" Mikayla asks. "I was talking about right now, you guys are freaking out!" "We're not freaking out because you're in love with Mitchie, we're just shock." Taylor says coming over beside me. "Yeah, we're fine with it, we're just shock." Mikayla say wrapping her arms around me. Well, I guess I was just being paranoid, but should I tell Mitchie? I'll ask them that later.

* * *

**Torres's…**

**Mitchie's POV**

We just finish practicing and we're changing on the locker rooms. "So, Mitchie have you decided if when will you going to ask Alex out?" Caitlyn asks, and then everyone's head turn towards me. I look at them, and then burst out laughing. "What, you're serious?" I asks when no one laughs with me. "We're not dumb Mitchie." Miley says. "Ok fine! I like Alex, but I don't know how to ask a girl out." I said. "Then tonight is a perfect timing. We're all hanging out in your house remember? Then asks her out." Lily exclaimed. "I'll try." I said. "Good." Gabriella says.

We go outside and meet the girls there. I walk over to Alex and look at her. "What?" She asks looking at me questioningly. "Nothing." I said smiling at her. She just wrapped her arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, and then kissed the top of her head. Then we walked over to my car, and I open the door for her. We all drive to our house and everyone decided to chill on the pool.

I come down to the pool and I saw her. Alex on a bikini, oh, my God I think I'm going to melt all the girls are wearing bikini, but she's the hottest one. I'm on some shirt and a pair of boxer, and also the others. We don't wear such things. HAHAHA! I walk over to one of the deck chairs and seat there.

My eyes were close when I feel someone leans against me. I didn't open my eyes, but I feel someone tracing my facial features. I open my eyes and I saw her. Wow! She's so pretty, how will I going to ask her out. "Hey." She whispers. "Hey back." I said. She giggles then lay on top off me snuggling closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and I can feel the bare skin of her back against my arms. "You're not swimming why are you wearing a bikini?" I asked confuse. "Nothing I just want to." She said. "Stand up." I command her. "Why?" She asks. "Just stand up." I say. She stands up and I stand up as well. I pick her up bridal style she screams and starts asking me to stop. But I didn't instead I run towards the pool, and jump. "Mitchie!" Alex screams. I started swimming away from her when one of our maids walks up near the pool.

"Young master Mitchie, your friend Trace is here." The maid says. I look at my friends and all of them are looking at me. "I-uh um-" But I was cut off when someone interrupted me. "Hey! Torres haven't seen you in a while, Man!" Trace yells. "Oh um- hey Trace!" I response. "So what's up? Heard of that new bitch you've been hanging out, I think the name's, Alex?" Trace asks. "Ok dude, first of all she is NOT a BITCH! Second, and yes her name is Alex. And she's right there" Mitchie said protectively, then pointing at Alex. "Whoa! That is one hot ass! Remember, before, when you're done with a girl you let me do them? Maybe we can share now?" Trace said smiling flirtatiously on Alex's direction. "Ok, now you cross the line!" Mitchie said "What do you-" With that Mitchie's fist connects on Trace's jaw. Trace's body fell on the ground, unmoving. Alex quickly runs over me, preventing me to make another move.

Miley calls for security and it immediately came. "Bring him to his house. Make sure his fine." Miley said. Then walk over to the group. "Whoa Mitch! I know you hit good but never thought you are that strong." Lily tease, everybody laugh. "Neither do I." Mitchie said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stop laughing. "What do you mean?" Mandy asks confused. "I mean look I'm bleeding, and it hurts." Mitchie said staring at her raised knuckle. "Oh! Dang! That looks ouch!" Caitlyn says. "C'mon let's go inside. That wound needs to be cleaned." Alex said. "Yeah c'mon Mitchie, your wife's worrying." Miley said then look at Alex, and everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**Dinner…**

**Mitchie's POV…**

We all sat around the table Alex and I next to each other. The guys and I have talk about how will I going to ask her out. Want to know how? You'll see.

"So guys have you heard of that new fancy restaurant in town?" Caitlyn asks "Oh yeah, they said the place was awesome." Miley answers "Is that the one named 'Nourriture du Coeur'? Mandy asks. "Yes!" Caitlyn said. "Oh I've heard of that, I was actually planning on going there." I said. "Then why don't you go?" Gabriella asks. "I was thinking it would be better if I have company." I said turning to Alex. "Then why don't ask a girl out?" Nate said. "I was planning on asking someone out." I said still looking at Alex. "Who?" Jason asks. I didn't answer and keep looking at Alex. She looks back at me questioningly. "What?" She asks. I just smile at her knowingly. She sighs then looks at the girls then looks back at me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh sweetie, if that's the way you ask a girl out. You'll be eating by yourself however fancy that restaurant is!" Alex said standing up walking away shaking her head. I look back at them they were all staring at me. "Is that a no?" I ask. "What kind of rejection are you waiting for?" Mikayla asks. I shrugged. "You could have asked her in a simple but formal way." Tess said. "What is so hard saying, 'Hey! Alex want to go on a date with me?" Bailey asks. "The whole question." I said. "What do you mean? That's so easy you just have to-" Sharpay start but I interrupt her. "The fact that I never in my life have ever ask a girl out before!" I shout. "Then I guess we're going with plan B." Miley said. "What plan B?" I asked. "You'll see." Miley said smiling deviously.

* * *

**Next day…**

**Mitchie's POV**

So this is it, plan B. Wanna know what? You'll see.

I meet up with the guy in the cafeteria where we're going to do the plan B.

Miley hands me a single rose, which I will give to Alex when I ask her out…for the second time. We walk over to there table then I stand up behind Alex. 'Go' Miley mouths the word. I nod then take a deep breath, and tap Alex's shoulder. "Um- Alex can I talk to you." I ask. "Oh hey Mitchie. You looking for your girls I saw them over there." Alex said pointing towards the janitor's closet then turning back to her food. "What? No, I'm trying to ask you out." I said. "What I'm sorry Mitchie, but I can't hear you it's too noisy in here." Alex said then turns back to his food again. I look over at Miley asking for help. "Excuse me. People Excu-. Yo!" Miley yells the last syllable, getting everyone's attention. I don't know what I'm going to do everyone is looking at us. This is so embarrassing I think. But there's nothing I can do, so I did what came into my mind. I walk to the table next to the girl's table and stood on top of it. I take a deep breath then yell. "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO, will you please go on a date with me tonight?" I ask looking at her, everyone gasp. She stood up and faced me frowning then turning into a smile. "Of course!" She said. I got down then give her the flower hugging her in the process. The guys and I go out of the cafeteria, we can still hear the students' cheering. "Whoa! Nice job Mitchie!" Miley said high five-ing Lily.

* * *

**Diclaimer: **I own nothing.

I can't think of a way on how will Mitchie going to asks Alex out, so I used the idea from HSM. Credits goes to HSM.

'Nourriture du Coeur' - Food of the Heart

I think?

Hope you like it?

' Love' - Review

Of Course!


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy Love

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**At the Russo's…**

**Alex's POV**

My parents came home from a business trip in Hong we got home, they're already my sisters, our mom, and me are hanging out on the pool,we are all lying on our backs in the sunbathing chairs beside the are chatting about different things when Mikayla says something that makes my mom raises an eyebrow looking at me.

"So Alex are you looking forward on your date with Mitchie?"Mikayla says looking at me with a smirk on her face."Who's Mitchie? Miley's sister?"My mom asks lifting her sunglasses, resting it on her head and lifting an eyebrow looking at me."That's the one!"Taylor pipes in."Isn't Mitchie the jerk type?"Mom asks"Yes mom,but…if you see the real her,she's not a total jerk."I said worried that my mom won't like Mitchie."Well yeah but,she's a complete opposite of Miley,who is more like a gentleman like a guy who will protect you,the one who has respect for girls?And aren't you the one who hates her so much?"My mom said looking curious after saying the last line."Well yeah but mom things change,people change,mom Mitchie save from his brother when he almost rapes me."I said realizing I just told my mom I almost got rape."What rape?!Which brother?!Why didn't anyone told us this before?!"Mom said eyes shifting from me to Taylor and to Mikayla."Mom, we-uh…never plan on telling you,because we didn't want you to mom don't worry everything is fine,and it was Jacob the other jerk."Taylor states."Alex are you sure you're fine?" Mom asks, "Yes mom. Please don't tell dad I don't think he's going to be fine." I said with pleading eyes. "Ok, fine. But what if Mitchie-" My mom starts but get interrupted. "Mom! Mitchie is not like that! She's our friend, she might be a jerk, but she knows how to respect girls, when they deserve to be respected." Mikayla said…defensively? "Well, maybe she is, so ok fine you can go on a date with her. But aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" My mom asks. Then I quickly stood up, went inside and up to my room.

* * *

I was doing my hair when my door open and my mom walk in with my sisters behind her. "So are you ready?" Mom asks. "Yeah" I answer. "Well, are you excited?" Mikayla asks. "Well, of course!" I said loudly. "Then you better hurry, because dad is giving her the 'don't hurt my daughter or I will kill you' speech." Taylor said. "Oh my gosh she's already here? Why is she so early?" I ask my eyes getting wider. "She's not early, you're just late." Mom said. "I have to go." I said sprinting out the door.

When I got downstairs, I saw Mitchie and dad talking, Mitchie looks scared, gulping and nodding at the same time. I quickly walk over to them and stand between them. "So um-dad I guess you met Mitchie. Well mom this is Mitchie and Mitchie this is my mom." I said. "Good evening Mrs. Russo." Mitchie said. "Call me Theresa." My mom replies "Sure Theresa." Mitchie said. "We'll be going ok?" I said. "Ok. Never forget what I told you young man. And bring her home by 11:00." My dad said looking at Mitchie. "Yes sir." Mitchie replied. "And young man prove me that my theory is wrong." My dad said "Of course sir!" Mitchie answered smiling. I kiss my mom and dad on the cheek then walk outside as Mitchie leads me to her car.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I am right now sitting on the couch of the Russo's living room waiting for Alex. Then I saw Alex's father walking down the stairs. He was looking at me and if looks could kill, I think they should call 911. He walks over to where I'm standing and keep staring at me.

"You're Miley's sister right?" He asks. "Um-yes sir." I answered. "I heard you're a complete opposite of Miley? I hope that's not true." He asks. "I-um Sir I-uh." I don't know what I'm going to say. "Listen to me young man-" He starts. "I'm a girl sir." I said. "Yeah, but I don't care I know your type, you are worse than the other boys here. I don't want any of my daughters getting hurt; I already trust Miley and Mandy, now it's your turn to earn my trust." He said. "Yes sir, I'll do my best to earn your trust." I replied. "And remember this. 'If you hurt my daughter I'm going to torture you.' I'll peel off your skin from your body and sliced your head off! Understood?" He said staring at me. "Yes sir." I answered gulping. Then all of a sudden, Alex is standing between us. Wow, she looks great.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie is driving and I was staring at her. She turns her head at me and I quickly look away, I heard her chuckle and I look at her to find her staring at me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, you're just so- I don't know, what's the word? Beautiful?" Mitchie said making me blush. "You really think so?" I ask. "No." She replied. "Oh I-uh-." I start, embarrassed. "I know so." Mitchie said turning her attention back on the road. "Um-erm-thanks!"

We made it to the restaurant and Mitchie parks the car then walks over to my side and opens the door for me. "Thanks!" I said taking her offered hand for me. I saw the name of the place 'Nourriture du Coeur' well it sounds fancy. We went inside then Mitchie pulls out the chair for me. "Thanks, you know you really are something." I said. "Well I've been told." She replied. "Well, I mean in a good way." I countered "Well, that was kind of new." She said with a laugh. "So shall we order then?" She asks. "Sure." I replied smiling at her.

The dinner went well, and she asked me if I want to watch a movie since it's only 8. We go to the movies, and Mitchie decide that we should watch 'Saw'. I am terrified of scary movies, but I think it would be embarrassing if I tell her that. She pays for our seats and snacks, I tell her that we should both pay but she said that she's the one who asked me out so she's going to pay for everything.

We are now sitting here my face buried on Mitchie's shoulder, hiding from the screen. The first time I scream Mitchie instantly asked me if I want to watch something else or I want to go home. 'Oh, how sweet' I thought. However, I refused and told her that 'No, it's fine. You are here, you will protect me right.' I told her and she just nodded and opened her arms for me.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I've been convincing Alex that we should go, because I don't think she'll be fine after the movie. She finally agreed and we left even though the movie were watching wasn't finish yet. It was only 9:30 so I asked her if she wants to go to my place first and she agreed.

So we are currently sitting in our living room talking about random stuffs, and asking things about each other. "So you mean you never bring home any girl before?" She asks "Yup!" I answer. "So you never have sex in your bed?" She asks again "Yes." I response. "Why?" Another question from Alex. "Because, any sex that I had before doesn't mean anything to me." I explain. "Then why do you have sex with them if it doesn't mean anything?" Miss Curiosity asks. "Because, I'm used to it, sex is like a drug to me." I answer honestly. "So you only do it because you want to?" Another question. "Yep." I answer. "I thought you only have sex with someone you love?" Alex said. "Well, in our generation w-" I was cut off mid-sentence because someone interrupts us. "So, you two are dating now huh?" Jacob asks walking down the stairs. "No, not yet I hope." I replied. "Watch your back Mitchie, I think someone just choose to be on my side" Jacob said. "What do you-" I start, but someone cuts me off…again. "Yo! Torres!" Trace said from the top of the stairs. "Trace." I replied. "You know that you just started a war right?" Trace asks smirking and standing beside Jacob. "I'm aware." I said. "Then you know what might happen to you right?" Jacob said. "Yep." They both smirk at me then Jacob pulls something from the inside pocket of his jacket, and point it towards me. "Then you better watch your back, and that little bitch of yours." Jacob said putting the gun back to his jacket and they both leave.

I sit down beside Alex intertwining my own fingers staring at it. "Mitchie, promise me your going to be fine?" Alex said. I looked at her then back to my intertwined fingers and shook my head. "Mitchie-" Alex starts, but I cut her off. "C'mon it's getting pretty late I should bring you home now." I said and without another word, I head outside and to my car Alex behind me.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when someone knocks on my door. "Come in!" I shout. My mom comes in and of course my two sisters behind her. I sat up and my mom and sisters sat down as well. "So are you going to tell us what's up with the bummer face?" Taylor asks. "Did the date didn't go well?" Mikayla asks. "No, honestly it was awesome, Mitchie was being a gentleman." I answer. "Then why's the bummer face?" My mom asks. "Everything was fine but when we stop by to their place-" I start but someone cut me off. "Oh my God don't tell me Mitchie also-" Taylor starts. "No! For God's sake, let me finish. Jacob and Trace interrupt us, they threatened Mitchie to watch her back and so does mine." I explain. "Oh my God! Even Trace?" Mikayla asks. "Yeah." I answered. "Why would they-" My mom starts but my phone rings. And it was Mitchie. I quickly answer it but Nate is the one on the other side of the phone. "Alex you have to come here, here in the hospital, we brought Mitchie here, and I'll explain to you everything when you get here." With that, Nate hung up.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Alex drops her phone letting the words sink in. "Alex, what's wrong?" Theresa asks. "N-nate…Mi-mitchie…ho-h-hospital." Alex said, eyes starting to water. "What?!" Taylor asks. "She meant, Nate's the one who called and Mitchie's in the hospital." Mikayla replies. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Taylor said. "I don't know I think it's a twin thing…" Mikayla and Taylor continue their conversation until their mom interrupts them. "Guys! I need your help here; we have to bring your sister to the hospital where they brought Mitchie!" Theresa said. "Oh! Sorry!" Mikayla and Taylor said standing up and bringing their sister with them, who is still on her little world.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

We arrive at the hospital and saw the gang in front of emergency room. Miley is pacing Shane's head is against the wall; Nate is leaning against the wall and Jason is trying to look through the small glass windows on the doors. The others are sitting on the plastic chairs.

Miley run towards me and engulfs me in a tight hug. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. But Mitchie…" Miley starts but cannot continue her sentence. "What happened to her?" Alex speaks for the first time since the phone call. "We-uh…we found her body on our living room with a gun shot on her stomach and bruises on different parts of her body, and we have no idea who did it, but God help the bastard-" Miley said when someone interrupts her. "Jacob and Trace did." Alex said. "How did you know?" Shane asks, suddenly beside Miley. "After our date we stopped by your place when Trace and Jacob showed up, they threatened Mitchie that she better watch her back and Jacob even pointed his gun on Mitchie." Alex said getting watery eyes. "Those sick bastards!" Nate yells. "I am going to kill them!" Jason yells.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I wake up with a fucking, life shattering, heart-breaking headache again! Why am I always waking up with a stupid headache and now, it's even WORSE! I wonder why? Oh! Yeah, because my stupid fucking bastard brother and that horse face man beat me up. Therefore, I'm guessing if I open my eyes everything around me will be white. I open my eyes and yeah everything is white, dang my prediction is right. I'm doing happy dances in my mind when someone interrupts me.

"Mitchie." I heard her voice the most calming voice ever then I look at her and she is looking down at me. "Mitchie are you ok?" She asks again then I just keep staring at her I think I want to play something in here. I give my most confused look that I could master. "Who are you? Who's Mitchie?" I said tilting my head to the side to make it more look realistic. "What do you mean? You are Mitchie, we are your brothers and sister?" Nate said looking frustrated. "Huh? Brothers sister? What do you mean?" I ask trying hard not to laugh. "Sweetie don't you remember us?" Alex asks. "No, should I?" I ask "What the hell! Mitchie it's us-" Shane start but I can't take it anymore and I started laughing because of the looks on their faces. "Ha! Oh my god! You people should have seen your faces! _That_... was priceless!" I said still laughing. "Mitchie! That is so not funny!" Alex yells hitting my side but she accidentally hits my wound because of the gunshot. "Oh!" I yelp in pain. "Oh my God Mitchie I'm so sorry." She says. "So I'm your God? Man that would be great!" I tease. "How could you be joking at times like this?" She asks looking annoyed. "Times like what?" I ask. "Ugh!" Alex groans. "So dude Jacob and Trace really did this to you?" Caitlyn asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Don't tell me you didn't fight again." Miley said. "How could I when a gun was pointed against my head." I said calmly. "So are you going to plot some revenge?" Gabriela asks. "Hell yeah!" I reply. "Oh hell no! You already prove yourself that you have no match against the two of them!" Alex pipes in. "Hey! I could have fought if Trace was not pointing the gun against my head!" I retort. "And who said Mitchie's going to be alone?" Nate said looking at me knowingly extending his knuckles for me to bump mine. "Yeah! That is why we are here." Caitlyn said. "Tess aren't you going to stop her?" Alex asks "No. I think it's time for those bastards to learn their lessons." Tess said. Then Miley hands me a piece of paper and a pen I know what she wants me to write on it so I start writing something in it.

I hand the paper to Miley; Miley looks at the paper then smirks at me nodding her head. "What is that?" Mikayla asks then Miley hands her the paper. Mikayla stares at it eyes getting wide then she covers her mouth with her hand stiffening a laugh. "Please tell me this is not what I think it is?" She asks. "Well Mikayla, we cannot tell you that because it is definitely what you think it is." Mandy said smirking. Then Alex snatches the paper out of Mikayla's hand.

**What's on the paper**

15-punches

9-kicks

Two times, get hit by the gun.

Alex looks at me awkwardly. "You remember all of this?" Alex asks "Yep" I replied. "You are not going!" Alex tells me seriously. "But-" I start but she interrupts me. "No buts. .! Done." She said getting closer to my face. "Yeah Mitch you don't have to come we can take care of this. Right guys?" Lily said looking at the paper." "Yeah we can." Shane said. "But-" I try but Alex glares at me. "Fine!" I said grumpily. "Good." Alex said then leans down to kiss my cheek. I think I just melt.

Minutes later the door opens and a nurse a HOT nurse comes in with a tray of medicines on her hand. "I just have to check Mitchie's vital status, and she needs to take her medicines too." She said smiling. She walks over me and smiles at me. "Ooh lala!" I said without thinking. Everyone laugh except for Alex who's glaring at the nurse, and I saw her dad glaring at me. The nurse did everything what nurse do on a patient to me. She leans down and slips something on my hand.

I look at what she slipped into my hand after she walks out, A card containing her name and number, oh! It has her address too, but no Mitchie! Alex is what you want. "What is that?" Alex asks walking over me and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's uh-." I start but she snatches the card out of my hand. "That bitch!" Alex said clutching the card on her hand. "Alexandra watch your language!" Her mom yells. "Jealous much?" Bailey asks quickly regretting it when Alex glares at her. "You're not even her girlfriend."  
Miley said smirking making Alex calms a little and looks over at me. "Guys can you live us alone for a moment?" I asks them. "Well of course if you don't mind sir?" I quickly add looking at her father. "Sure." He said and they all leave.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When everyone leaves Mitchie, sit up and looks at me. "What?" I ask her. "I have to tell you something important." She replies. She takes a hold of both of my hand s and looks at me directly in the eyes. "Alex, I-uh…I don't really hate you all these years." Wait did I heard her right. "I like you since freshman year…I'm just afraid that you don't feel the same, so I-I, pretend that I hate so no one will wonder why I'm avoiding you." She said. "I don't feel the same way." I reply. "Oh, that's fine I understand." Mitchie replies letting go of my hand. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her passionately. She wasn't kissing back at first, but after a few second she started kissing me back and wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

We pull away after a few minutes when air is becoming an issue. My eyes are still then I feel her leaning her forehead against mine with a 'wow'. I open my eyes to see her staring at me. "I thought you said you don't feel the same way?" She asked confused. "I don't." I reply smirking. "Then why did you kiss me, if you don't?" She asks again looking more confused. "Because I don't feel the same way. '.you." I said smiling. "Then why did you-" She starts but I cut her off with my lips. "I don't like you, I'm in love with you." I said. "Really?" She asks enthusiastically. I nod and that's the only answer she needs and starts kissing me again.

* * *

I'll cut this here. I hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I **OWN NOTHING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 7**

**At The Hospital...**

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm Lying on my back when the HOT nurse comes in again with nothing on her hands"Hi."She greets shyly.

I look at her and wave awkwardly"Um...hi..."I replies.

"So um...do you want anything?"She asks.

"Um...no,I thought you're the one who needs something since,you're the one who came here.?"I ask.

"Uh...I-uh no,I just want to talk to you since no one is here with you so,I thought maybe you're feelinh lonely."She said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh...Ok,So what do you want to talk about?"I ask

"Um...I don't know what do you want to?"She asks.

"Well...tell me something about yourself."I tell her.

"Well,I'm Portlyn,I'm that's pretty much about about you?"She replies.

"Well,I'm Mitchie...Mitchel Alexis Torres, I'm 17."I reply.

"So where do you study?"Dana asks.

"Waverly high."I reply.

"Was the girl yesterday your girlfriend?"She asks.

"What girl?"I ask

"The one with the twin,because the other one seems to be with the other brunette,who seems to be your sister."She explain.

"Oh,yeah,well actually I just asked her to be my girlfriend after you left,oh and her name is Alex."I reply smiling at the thought of having Alex as my girlfriend.

"Oh I see,well I hope I...didn't cause any trouble?"She asks

"No,nothing to worry about."I reply smiling.

"Um...,um-I'll be going,I should go back to work."She replies then walks out the door.

I lay there thinking about Alex,I wonder what she's doing right my phone rings with that familiar ringing tone that I assign for no one but Alex.

**At school...**

**Alex's POV**

I'm walking in the hallway when someone slap my ass"Oh!"I yelp then turns around to see who it I saw them,Jacob and Trace."What do you want?!"I whisper yell at them so I'm not getting everyone's attention.

They just grin at me then Jacob speaks."Well,aren't we a little grumpy?"Jacob says caressing my cheek.

"Don't touch me you jerk!"I yell slapping his arm.

"Oh c'mon babe."Jacob tries to touch me again when someone speaks behind me.

"Dude,you heard her,she doesn't want you to touch her."Miley yells behind me.

"Miles,maybe you can just fuck the other one."Jacob says smirking.

"Or maybe,I could just beat the crap out of you two."Miley says nodding.

"You?Alone?Going to beat us?Really?"Jacob says laughing with Trace.

"No one said that Miley will be alone."Nate says coming out from the room near us follow by the whole gang.

Jacob and Trace step back nervously when they see the whole gang coming out from the room."We're n-not a-afraid of y-yo-you."Trace says trying to be brave.

"Really?"Lily asks,raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."Jacob says.

"Then how come you wet yourself?"Mandy asks smirking.

.Jacob quickly looks down at his pants to see nothing.

"Gotcha!"Gabriella yells,then the whole burst out laughing.

"This isn't done!"Jacob yells pointing at all of us.

"Oh,no it isn't,we haven't make our revenge for Mitchie yet."Miley says wrapping an arm around me.

Then Jacob and Trace turns around and walks away leaving us all walk towards the cafeteria to eat some lunch when I remember to call Mitchie.I quickly excuse myself from them and walks to the nearest bathroom.I pull out my phone from my purse and dial Mitchie's number,after the second ring someone picks up and answer.

_Alex/**Mitchie**_

"**Hello,Princess."**

"_Hi baby,what are you doing?"_

"**Nothing,just chilling here in my hospital bed."**

"_Have you eaten?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_Have you taken your medicines?"_

"**Yep."**

"_Good,I'll be there after school OK?"_

"**Ok princess,I love you!"**

"_I love you too baby,bye!"_

I hang up then keep my phone back to my purse and head to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria...**

**Mikayla's POV**

How could she?!Ah!How could she flirt with that girl?!She knows that Amber is totally into her!I hate her so much!And when I ask her if where she came from she's making up some lies!

You guys want to know what I'm talking about,I'll tell you.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_*I hate Kunkle so much,no wonder why everyone is always sleeping during her class,she is so boring._

_I'm walking to my next period which is math when I pass the music room,Wait,is that Miley with Amber.I walk over to the other door and open it slightly to hear what they're talking about._

"_So how's it going with you and Mikayla?"Amber asks,playing with Miley's hair._

"_You know the usual stuff."Miley replies shrugging._

"_Isn't that boring?"Amber asks._

"_Well,it is,but it's fine."My jerk of a girlfriend replies.'Boring huh?Let's see if we'll be fine when we talk about this later?'I think_

"_Don't you want something new,you know something like more of a good time?"Amber asks getting closer to Miley._

_RING!!!_

_'Be thankful Miley the bell rang or you will be crawling your way to your next class.'_

"_So,I'll pick you up by 6 tonight so we can start with our project?"Miley asks.'Ok what project.'_

"_Yeah sure I'll wait for you at my house then we'll do the project at yours?"Bitch asks.'I wonder if what is that project._

"_Ok bye!"Miley says then Amber kiss her cheek.*_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

See do you think that's appropriate?I wonder what will be her reason why she won't be able to come to my place tonight?Well,they're here now let's see what will be your alibi sit beside me then wraps her arm around my shoulder and peck my cheek.

"So um...babe,I have to tell you something."And here it goes.

"What is it hun?"I reply.

"I can't come over tonight,my teacher assign me and...A-a-amber to-together on a project and we'll do it tonight.I hope it's fine,but if you don't want me to ammfph-"I cut her off with my of my anger just got blown away by her honesty,thanks God she didn't lie to me.

"It's Ok,I know,I heard you two when your talking at the music room."I explain to her.

"Maybe I can still come over if we finish the project early and spend the night since it's Friday."She says.

"Ok,But what's the project though?"I ask her.

"Nothing just some project in math."She replies shrugging.

"I love you."I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I love you too."She replies pulling me close to her and hugging me tighter.

"So what's the project,something home made?"Lily asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Is it about life cycle?"Caitlyn asks,looking at Miley suggestively.

"You can combine those two,make a baby,because it's something home made and you can study the life cycle of human,watching it grow up."Gabriella says then everyone bursts into laughter.

"So what did I miss?"Alex asks sitting next to Bailey and getting all of our attentions

"Miley's home made project which is a baby to study the human's life cycle."Nate explain making everyone laugh.

"With Mikayla?"Alex asks still giggling.

"No,with Amber."Lily making everyone laugh again.

"No,they're just kidding,it's just something about math."Miley says still smiling.

"So where you came from?"I ask my sister.

"Oh just in the ,and guys by the way thanks for backing me up there."Alex says

I look at them confused of what they are talking about,I was about to asks them what they are talking about when Sharpay beats me to it.

"What do you mean?"She asks

"Alex has an encounter with Trace and Jacob on her way here,and thanks God we are near them so we quickly came over to make them go away."Miley explains.

"Aww...baby you're so sweet!"I tell her pecking her lips.

.

"I know!"Miley says smugly.

**After school...**

**Alex's POV**

I'm walking outside to the parking lot with the whole gang to go to the hospital and visit is going to drive me and my sister there and pick up Amber so they can start at their project.

"Um Alex?"Miley calls out from the driver seat of her car while I'm on the back seat and Mikayla on the front passenger seat of Miley's car.

"Um-Yes?"I reply

"Can you do me a favor?"Miley asks

"Sure anything Miles."I say

"Can you help me um-ah-make Mitchie change?"Miley asks.

"Why?"I ask a little taken a would I change Mitchie into something she is not?

"Because I know that you love her."She says.

"Exactly!Miley you don't loved people just to change them into something they're not.I love her for what she is,and I would never want her to change."I reply raising my voice a little.

"But-"Miley starts again but Mikayla stops her.

"Baby,you know Alex is right,she is your sister and you have to accept her for who she is."Mikayla says putting a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"No,guys what I meant is I want the Mitchie before he knew Trace,the one who don't do drugs,I just want her to stop,it's just...it's not good for her,and Alex you're the only one who can help me,so please?"Miley now I know what she meant by the word change.

"Ah,Ok I understand you now,and I'm willing to help."I I see Miley smiling through the mirrors.

So what do you think?

Please review!

**Disclaimer:**I **OWN Nothing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Caitlyn's POV**

We're all walking down the hallway to Mitchie's room while everyone are laughing talking about our encounter with Jacob and Trace and how will we going to get back at them.

We keep walking until we reach the front of Mitchie's door then we hear some kid or I think a kid from TV singing inside while Mitchie sing along."Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water but Jack fell down and broke his crown then Jill came tumbling after."Everyone burst into laughter but Alex and the other girls hush us before Alex knocks on the door,the sound quickly dies down and so does our laughter but some of us are still giggling when Mitchie yells come in.

We all walk inside then see Mitchie sitting on her bed looking so innocent and Alex plants a kiss on Mitchie's cheek and they start talking while the others settle on the chairs and sofa inside the room obviously biting their lips to stiffen their laughs.

Minutes pass when Joe suddenly laughs so loud making everyone looks at him,he sings something that makes everyone laugh with him.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill...t-to...Oh my God I can't hold it anymore guys I'm sorry hahaha!"He said between laughs,Mitchie's jaw hits the floor looking so shock.

"What the?!Guys!"Mitchie yells crossing her arms over her chest glaring at us.

"It's ok,I think it's cute."Alex tries to enlighten Mitchie.

"Yeah,cutie cutie cute wittle baby."Miley said in an annoying sing song baby and immediately stop when Mikayla smack her shoulder giving her a look.

"Guys,stop,it's not funny anymore!"Mikayla said looking so serious but still biting her lip obviously trying to stiffen a laugh.

"Yeah,it's not funny anymore...it's hilarious!"Nate yells while laughing making everyone laugh again except for Mitchie who is cursing under her breath.

"Guys,enough."Miley said seriously after getting a look from there is a knock from the door and I'm the one to open it revealing Mr. and with Mr. and .Mitchie's parents push pass me and to Mitchie's side hugging Mitchie so tight.I let the rest of them inside.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was shock to see my mom crying while hugging me so tight and calling me baby. OH my God not in front of Alex.

"Mooom!"I whine to her and continue."I'm not a baby anymore!"I said

"But you are my baby!"My mom said then I look over her shoulder and see everyone trying hard not to laugh.

"Daaad!"I whined looking at my dad.

"Ok,honey I think Mitchie is a little too old for that ok,she already has a girlfriend to take care of her."My dad explain to my mom and shockingly my mom just nods thanks God!Hahaha!

"So who did this to you?"My mom asks walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Oh my God guys I have to go!"Miley said then kiss Mikayla's lips and sprint outside.

"What's up with her.?"Caitlyn asks.

"I think I know,so I have to go!"Nate said then heads to the door but dad stops him.

"What happened?"Dad asks looking at him.

"Well uh dad you see one of your sons did this."Kevin explains scratching his neck.

"What?!"Who?!"Dad asks furiously.

"Jacob."I whisper

"Huh?!Why would he do that?"My mom asks looking so shock.

"Because of my girlfriend."I reply looking at Alex.

"Who?"My dad asks.

"Alex."I mom quickly looks at Alex curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the girl who hate my daughter so much?Mikayla's sister right?"My mom asks receiving a nod from Alex.

"Then why are you guys going out.?"My mom asks...strictly?

"Because things change,but that is not what is important now."I said.

"What important now is what are we going to do with Jacob."My dad said.

"Well you're the father what are we gonna do?"My mom asks.

"What about you guys take him with you so you can watch and discipline him?"Nate suggests.

"That could work,but how about school?"Mom asks looking at dad.

"We'll home school him,we'll take him wherever state or country we are with his teacher."Dad explain.

"I guess that could work."My mom said sighing.

"Well,Princess seems like there's nothing to worry about anymore?"I said motioning for her to come over beside me.

"But what about Trace?"She asks.

"We'll take care of him."Caitlyn pipes in.

"We have nothing to worry about now."I said wrapping an arm around her waist,that I quickly slide off of her when her father clear his throat.

"Jerry!"Her mom scold her father."It's ok Mitchie." said giving her husband a look.A knock comes from the door and Gabriella is the one to open it.A doctor walks in with two nurses including Portlyn.

"Well seems like Mitchie is ok now,you can take her home by now if you want."The doctor told us,well seems like my sufferings are over.

"Well good,we would like to discharge her now."My dad said.

"Ok ,you can discharge her at the information unplug all the wires off Mitchie."The doctor said and excuse himself out of the and the other nurse do they're work while I look at Alex who is glaring at Portlyn.

Well I don't think I should worry about that since we're not gonna see Portlyn again,because I'm getting discharge seems like everything is going back to normal.

Sorry it's not along I'm not able to use the computer.

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!


	10. Chapter 10

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Alex POV...**

It's been almost a month now since Mitchie got out of the hospital and she's bugging me about playing basketball.

"Please...Alex just an hour will be enough."Mitchie pleaded as we watch our friends play basketball.

"No!You're not allowed to play for a month and you have to wait until Monday.!"I tell her strictly.

"But I'm fine now,look."She said lifting her shirt to show me her bandaged wound.

"No!You are not,that is why you still have that bandage!"I said raising my voice.

"Fine!"Mitchie said grumpily.

**Monday**

**At School...**

**Mitchie's POV**

It's already Monday and it's the day where I can start playing basketball again but I still have to take things slow.

I walk inside the gym to see everyone there,then I see Miley make a three pointer and gets it.I clap my hands and everyone turns around to see me there,then they all run up to me and hug me tight.

"Thanks God your back Mitchie!"Jane yells,one of our teammates.

"And I'm not going anywhere."I said smiling.

"Hey!"Our coach greets me then throws the ball at me,I dribble the ball up to under the ring then shoot a lay-up.

"Same old Mitchie!"Our coach says as everyone claps with him.

"Still the best!"One of our teammates yells.

"Go Flaming Dragons,"Caitlyn yells raising her fist in the air.

"To Infinity,"Miley yells raising her fist as well.

"AND BEYOND!"The rest of our team yells.

"Seems like the dragons are having a good day."We hear someone said from behind us,and see the cheerleaders there.

"Oh,we're just happy that Mitchie is back."Miley said

"You guys know that you still have to watch Mitchie,right?."Tess asks strictly.

"Hey!You're saying it as if I'm a little kid!"I protest.

"Oh baby,you are worse than that."Alex said,making everyone laughs.

"Hey!"I protest again like a little kid...well now it makes sense.

"See?"Alex asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ok,maybe a little."I said shrugging.

"But don't worry I still love you."Alex said sweetly.

"Well,"I start,pretending to fix my shirt."who wouldn't?"I finish with a smugly smile.

"Ok,I honestly think that I just fed up her ego."Alex said jokingly,making everyone laugh.

"Fed it up or not,her ego is way bigger than she is."Miley said.

"Hey!She's not that big,you know?Maybe just a little taller than me."I said putting my palm a little higher than my head making everyone laugh again.

"You're just so cute."Alex said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I know!Right?"I said smugly again.

"Ok,enough with you two love birds,we need to practice. Mitchie change on to your uniform."My coach said.

"Aye aye sir!"I said mock saluting,I kiss Alex on the cheek then march to the locker room.

**After School...**

**At the Torres'...**

**Alex's POV...**

I'm snuggle onto Mitchie on her bed while doing nothing,until Mitchie talks.

"Uhm,Alex can I ask you something?"Mitchie asks.

"Sure,what is it baby?"I ask her,looking up at her.

"Why did you fell in love with me back in fifth grade?"Mitchie asks.

"I don't know,I'm not really sure why,all I know is when I looked at you talking to other girls I felt jealous. How about you,what do you like about me back then?"I said then asked and intertwined my fingers with Mitchie's.

"Well,you're pretty,sexy,hot and smart,so how could I not?"She replies while rolling on top of me. I wrap my arms around her neck then she leans down and start kissing me. She starts to take off my shirt but I stop her hand making her break the kiss."What's the matter babe?"Mitchie asks looking worried.

"What are you doing?"I ask as she get off of me and sit up and I also sit up.

"Well,what do you think I'm doing?"Mitchie asks me.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?"I ask her,fear evident in my voice.

"Well,yeah. Wait,what do you mean trying?You mean you don't want to do it with me?"Mitchie asks standing up.

"That's not what I meant,what I'm trying to say is that I'm just not ready yet."I said looking down as I felt tears building up in my eyes,but I still look up at Mitchie."Please don't leave me Mitch."I pleaded as a tear rolled down my cheek."I love you."I said then Mitchie sit down beside me and hugs me tight.

"No,I won't leave you ok?I will never leave you,and I love you too princess."She whispers in my hair.

"I'm sorry."I said on her neck.

"No I'm sorry I should have ask you first before I did that."Mitch said and I just nod and pull her down with me. I push her on her back and I cuddle against her side using her spread arm as my own pillow.

"I love you Baby."I said.

"I love you too Princess. Just sleep ok."Mitchie said as she kissed my temple.

"Sleep well Mitch."I said.

I was awakened by a knock on the door,I look up to see Mitchie still sleeping I stand up carefully so I won't wake her. I walk to the door and see a maid standing there.

"Young lady Alex it's time for Dinner."She said.

"Ok,tell them we'll be there."I said and she vows her head down and leave.

I walk over to the bed and shake Mitchie gently to wake her up. Mitchie opens her eyes and sit up.

"What's the matter?"Mitchie asks still rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Dinner time c'mon get ready."I said pushing her up a little.

"Ok."She says then kisses my lips and walks inside the bathroom.

I pull my hair in a neat bond. Mitchie comes out of the bathroom and hugs me from behind.

"Hi gorgeous."She said planting a kiss on my neck.

"C'mon."I said taking her hand in mine and walking out of the room and on the dining hall and see everyone there even Jacob and their parents.

"Hey love birds."Miley greets us.

"Hahaha!"Mitchie laughs sarcastically.

"C'mon guys sit down,we have to tell you guys something,well honestly Jacob has something to say."Mom said motioning for us to sit down.

Mitchie pulled the chair out for me and sat down beside me.

"I have to admit I never see Mitchie being such a gentleman. Pulling chair out for a girl to sat on,I'm impressed Mitch!"Her dad said making everyone laugh.

"So guys,I'm really sorry for everything that happen,especially to you Alex and Mitchie,I don't know what came over me to do such horrible things. Alex I know you might never forgive me but I just want to tell you that I'm really really am sorry,and Mitch I know that we never really been grateful for each other but I wish that you can forgive me and maybe we can start treating each other nicely if you'll forgive me,I promise I will stay away from your girlfriend as far as possible."Jacob said

"What do you say Mitch?"Her dad asks.

"Lexy?"Mitchie asks looking at me questioningly.

"I-I guess it's fine...as long as he behaves."I said hesitantly.

"Fine,and as long as he doesn't break the last promise."Mitchie said making everyone chuckle also Jacob,but she continues. "and answer this question honestly. Why are you giving me the cold shoulder for like...forever?"Mitchie asks.

"It's just-I..I don't know,maybe it's because I've been envied of you for like forever too,you get all the girls,you're the one that everyone vows to. I guess I just don't want to vow down to you like everybody else does."Jacob said looking down.

"Why? You're the captain of the football team,and me being vowed down to by everyone,why do you even have to wonder why,I mean c'mon,look at me,who wouldn't,right?"Mitchie said smugly,but I hit the back of the girl's head.

"What was that for?"Mitchie asks me while rubbing the back of her head.

"We don't need your ego right now!"I said.

"But it's tr-."Mitchie tries to explain again but I point my finger at her making her stop and everyone laughs.

"Thank you so much Selena for bringing back our real Mitchie." said.

"Don't mention it ."I said smiling at the woman.

"Who knew the one who hates Mitchie so much is the first girl that Mitchie will ever bring here to us."Mitchie's dad said.

"Yeah,she's a keeper."Miley said.

"And so is Mikayla."Mitchie said,then faced Miley and the two start doing their secret handshake.

"Oh yeah!"The two girls yell raising their fist after doing their secret handshake.

"Okay enough,finish eating because Mitchie,you still have to bring Alex home." said.

When we finished eating Mitchie and I quickly left after I said goodbye to everyone.

"Do you think Jacob really meant it?"Mitchie asks me while driving.

"His apologies and promise?"I asks then Mitchie turns to me and gives me a nod. "Well he seemed quite sincere."I said.

"But I mean c'mon,you know we can't really trust him after what he did to you."Mitchie said using air quotes.

"Baby,give him a chance,after all,he promised that he'll stay away as far as possible from me."I said while grabbing her hand that is not on the steering wheel.

"But still,we can't just be calm,we must always be prepared."She said as she pulls up across from my house.

"Baby,just let it go."I said as she comes out of the car and runs to my side and opens the door for me and helps me out.

"I can't just let it go,after what he did to you!"She says as she intertwines our fingers.

"I know it's wrong but he's your brother,at least give him a chance."I said as we cross the road and to the front of my house..

"Fine,but if he tries anything on you again. I swear I'll forget that he is my brother while I'm killing him."She said.

"Do what you have to do."I said kissing her cheek. "Do you want to come inside?"I ask her.

"Are you sure it's alright?I mean your dad..."She said.

"Don't you remember? My parents left yesterday."I said chuckling.

"Oh yeah. HEHEHE! Then sure I will love to come inside."She said scratching the back of her head.

"C'mon."I said pulling her inside.

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex and I walk inside their house holding hands. Then we saw Taylor and Mikayla in their living room talking.

"Hey guys."Alex greets them.

"Oh hey there love birds."Mikayla greets us.

"Hey girls."I said chuckling.

"Where have you guys been?"Taylor asks.

"We were at their house."Alex answers.

"Oh okay."Taylor said.

"We'll be in my room,okay?"Alex said.

"No funny business,okay?"Taylor said looking at me sternly.

"Of course."Alex says as she pulls me all the way up to her room.

"So what are we gonna do here?"I asks suggestively.

"Don't even think about it Torres."Alex said as she let go of my hand and walked inside her bathroom.

I walk over to her bed and lay down there. After 5 minutes or so Alex walks out wearing a see through night gown and she's only wearing underwear under it.

"Alex,wear something over that night gown."I said while sitting up,because if she doesn't I might jump her right here,right now.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"She asks sadly,looking at me.

"No,it's great,you look sexy,but if you don't put something over it I might not be able to control myself."I said honestly.

"Oh really?"She asks as she walks sexily towards me. She walks closer then she straddles me.

'Control yourself Mitchie,control yourself,control yourself.'I said to myself as I close my eyes so I won't see her sexy body.

She kisses me and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist but I didn't kiss her back and just keep my eyes close.

"C'mon Mitch,you know you can't resist me."She said seductively against my lips.

"Alex please stop."I said.

"C'mon baby."She said as she wraps my arms around her waist and she starts kissing me again.

"Alex please."I beg her.

"C'mon Mitch."She said again as she licks my lips and I can't take it anymore. I open my eyes and start kissing her back.

I open my mouth to grant her request,her tongue quickly conquer my mouth and we fight for dominance and I eventually win when she starts moaning. 'God I love her moans'. I turn as around so I can lay her down on her bed. We keep kissing and I can't control my hands as they went up to caress the side of her breasts but I was shocked when she didn't stop me, I mean c'mon,her reaction this afternoon when I tried doing something,and what she said earlier,well maybe this is all she wants,maybe she's not really ready for sex yet, But I still take this as a good sign so I pull away from her lips then start assaulting her neck and look for her pulse point when I find it I left a hickey on there and another one just above between her breasts,and while doing so my hands never stop from caressing the side of her breasts. Then I go back to kissing her lips She grabs my hands and I thought she's going to stop me but she put them above her breasts letting me feel them up,but then we heard a knock from the door.

"Ugh!"I said as I roll off her.

"Wait here."She says then pecks my lips and walks to the door,then I saw Mikayla and Taylor.

"What do you want guys?"Alex asks them.

"What were you two doing?"Taylor asks strictly.

"None of your business!"Alex said frustrated.

"Obviously it is."Mikayla said as she pushed past Alex and walked inside.

"Guys! Just leave us alone!"Alex shouts.

"Respect Alex,I'm older than you."Taylor said with a raise eyebrow.

"Lover boy,home now."Mikayla said looking at me.

"What?"Alex and I ask at the same time.

"You heard her. Mitchie,home now."Taylor said.

"Oh c'mon guys."I said.

"Home now,there's school tomorrow."Taylor said. So I stand up and fix my clothes.

"I guess I have to go."I said then I saw Alex glaring at her two sisters.

"You guys suck."Alex says as she grabs her robe then puts it on and grabs my hands and pulls me towards the door.

"Sorry about that."Alex said when we're finally out the door.

"It's okay."I said as I put an arm around her waist.

"So,are you and Miley going pick us up tomorrow?"She asks as she leans on me while we're descending down the stairs.

"Of course."I said.

"Hey come here earlier,I'll make you breakfast."She said and I look at her amused.

"Really?"I asks chuckling.

"Yeah,what's wrong with that? I know you have to wake up earlier,but hey,you get to taste my yummy recipes."She said smirking.

"What's your recipes?"I ask her.

"You'll see,why don't you bring Miley along,I'm sure Mikayla would love to cook for her."She said as we reach the doors.

"Okay,I'll be here by 6:30."I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"Okay."She said then wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to kiss her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."She said as she pulls away.

"Yeah."I said then peck her lips one more time.

"I love you."She said.

"I love you too."I reply

"Now go."She said as she push me outside.

"Bye princess."I said as I wave to her while walking backwards towards their gates.

"Bye baby. Take care. Oh! And call me when you got home so I know you're safe. Okay?"She yells.

"I will."I yell as I wave one last time and walk out of their gates and to my car then drive home and call her when I got out of the car. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I run upstairs and inside my room,finally getting some sleep after a long day.

**Alex's POV**

I walk back to my room and see Mikayla and Taylor there. I glare at the two of them then they both laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"I ask them.

"Nothing."Taylor said then I heard a knock. I walk over to the soor and open it to see Justin and Max there.

"What do you want?"I ask them.

"Here,ask this egghead what he wants?"Justin said pushing Max towards me.

"What do you want Max?"I ask leaning down to Max.

"Can I sleep here?"Max asks cautiously.

"Why?"I ask him.

"Justin made me watch this horror movie and now he keeps telling me that I will see the ghost in my room tonight. I'm scared Alex.""Max said with teary eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"I ask Justin as I slap his shoulder.

"What? I said he can go if he wants to!"Justin said smirking.

"He said that I'm such a girl if I run."Max said.

"Come here,sure you can sleep here tonight."I told Max leading him inside. "And you,you can leave now!"I yell at Justin then slam the door on his face.

"Thank you Alex."Max said smiling then I smile back.

"What's up?"Mikayla asks.

"Justin made Max watch a horror movie and then kept telling him that he's going to see the ghost in his room tonight so he wants to sleep here."I said.

"That nimrod."Taylor said.

"Don't worry Max he's just lying."Mikayla said then kissed Max forehead.

"Come here Max."I say as I lay down on my bed and let Max cuddle against me.

"Awe you guys look so cute."Mikayla said.

"Thank you so much Alex."Max said as he snuggled closer to me.

"Don't worry Max,we'll make Justin pay for this."Taylor said.

"Thanks guys."Max said.

"Kayla,I told Mitchie that I'll make her breakfast tomorrow and I told her to bring Miley along because I know that you'll be happy to make her breakfast. Is that okay?"I ask Mikayla.

"Yeah sure,but what are we going to cook for them?"Mikayla asks me.

"For sure they will love some pancake."Max said.

"How did you know?"I ask Max.

"Well,I remember Miley telling me that she loves pancake."Max said.

"But,I want to make something special for her"Mikayla said.

"But Mitchie I don't even know her favorite food."I said.

.

"Mikayla I think it will be better to go with something more simple."Taylor said.

"I guess."Mikayla said.

"What about me?"I ask them.

"You should have think about it before you ask Mitchie."Mikayla said.

"Do you think she'll like pancakes too?"I ask them.

"Maybe."Max said.

"Yeah,I mean c'mon who doesn't like pancakes right?"Mikayla said.

"Yeah I guess."I said then smile at them.

"Night guys."Taylor said then kissed mine and Max's forehead and left. Then Mikayla did the same too.

"Night Maxie."I said then kissed his forehead and pull him closer to me.

"Night Lexie."He said then closed his eyes.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was almost sleeping when I heard a knock on my door. I groan the stand up and open the door to see Miley and Nate standing there.

"What's up?"I ask them.

"We have to tell you something."Miley said so I let them both in. We all sat on my bed.

"So?"I ask them.

"Well dad said we can go to our rest house in Canada and spend the summer in there. We can bring the whole gang with us. What do you say?"Miley asks me.

"Yeah sure."I said.

"We'll leave next week."Nate said.

"Ok."I reply.

"But that's not the only thing that we want to talk to you about."Miley said.

"Well what else?"I ask them.

"Jacob."Miley said.

"Oh,the whole promise thing?"I ask them and they both nod. "I don't believe it either."I said.

"Yeah,he's not just gonna cave to and admit that he lost especially to you.."Miley said.

"I know,but Alex seemed to believe what he said.""I said.

"We still have to be careful. An he's coming with us on Canada,so we want you to make sure that you will warn Alex about him."Nate said.

"Yeah don't worry guys."I said.

"Good. Well I'm tired so I'm off to bed."Nate said and then left.

"Well me too."Miley said and start to leave but I stop her.

"Wait Miles. Alex asked me if we want to eat there tomorrow morning and I said yes. Is that okay?"I ask.

"Yeah sure."Miley said.

"Oh okay just making sure."I said and after that she left. I lay down again and close my eyes letting sleep take over

Sorry for not updating hehe...

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing**


End file.
